(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exhaust turbo-superchargers, and more specifically, to exhaust turbo-superchargers installed on internal combustion engines for ships, internal combustion engines for onshore power generators, and the like.
(2) Description of Related Art
As such an exhaust turbo-supercharger, there is a known exhaust turbo-supercharger having a power generator whose rotating shaft is connected to rotation axes of a turbine and compressor of a supercharger (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-346803